The Trumpeter
by 9CatLives
Summary: Who knew so Law could have so much fun at a party? Lawlu, Fem!Luffy, Musician!Luffy


**This was the only one I hadn't written within the last two weeks, and had actually been haunting my documents for over a month before hand. It's not Valentines themed, like the 5 out of 7 other oneshots, but I hope you liked this AU of the war. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP  
**

* * *

Trafalgar Law was not a party person, the type of person you'd want to party with, or even take out to dinner. He had a dark air about him; silent and brooding, always observing and never revealing his plans.

His personality was bitter, and his face almost always had annoyed crinkles, or a creepy, sadistic smirk. The only things the man cared about was his job (also very creepy), his revenge, and his pet.

Obviously, those are the only things he really talks about.

You can imagine, if a girl came up to him, wanting to 'chat', he wouldn't exactly be welcoming like any other man. He's the type of person that isn't exactly blunt, but frank. Law does not care about other people, especially annoying and loud ones, or their ideas, thoughts, reasons and or past.

The only time you can actually be in his presence is if he respects you, you work for him, or you have something meaningful to tell him, like a deal.

Law is a reasonable person; always plotting to get what he wants through whatever means. But there is one thing he will not do: work for people. Of course that includes taking orders from anyone. He's surprisingly stubborn about it, and it may be because of his past experience working under the infamous Joker.

Joker is the person Law most despises, but their past is a mystery to all outside Joker's family.

Currently, Law is the head of the Heart Underground Clinic. He's a medical genius, despite his personality. It's his pride, but he's careful of who he treats. His staff, or crew, always run background checks.

After all, it is Underground. Any mobster or terrorist could walk right through the door, and Law can't report anything. Of course, he would if he cared, but that only happens if they do something to piss him off or if they have a history of killing all the people they work with or something.

Thus why the Heart crew runs background checks.

His most recent job was actually on a woman of the same status as Joker; the shichibukai Boa Hancock. He had just recovered from Sabaody, too.

Shichibukai are basically dogs of the government that help monitor the worst neighborhoods. They pay the biggest bosses, and they get rid of the problems in their territory. All of them are infamous, but she is a legendary beauty and manhater.

Law was surprised she came to him, a male. He was hesitant in the first place; she might kill him for touching her, and she knew his old...boss. All in all, it was a risk, but her advisor, Nyon, had reassured him that she had already convinced her that his work was as dainty and skilled as any one of their doctors.

Law, deciding to take that as a compliment, then went to work. Hancock had extensive damage; she was shot 3 times in the stomach and had 2 broken ribs, but as usual, not asking questions was part of the agreement, and Law didn't really care about other peoples' problems.

So, when he fixed her up good as new, and needing a good week to rest, Hancock gave him a reward, albeit violently(to protect her pride), and was no doubt reluctant. Law had a sneaking suspicion Nyon-baba had a part in that, but didn't comment.

Though he did complain when he heard the reward.

Apparently, the Government was hosting a party in a week, and the Shichibukai were required to come. They also had to contribute something, and Boa Hancock was providing a famous musician. How they were connected, he didn't know nor bothered to ask.

But she was allowed to bring an extra person, and whoopdy doo, Law was going.

That was how he got into his current situation. Silently sulking in the corner, trying to still appear cool and not like a completely awkward kid, in an uncomfortable suit.

He doesn't mind rewards, but money or new medical books or tools would suffice perfectly. Getting dragged to this dimly lit, stuffy penthouse filled with greedy pigs and women was something he considered a punishment.

All he wanted to do was stay at his clinic, dissect interesting stuff, and hey, kill Joker in the most painful ways he can discover. That was his definition of a fulfilling life. No socialness (besides his pet and underlings) and no romance.

Law tried his best to avoid attention, from both Shichibukai and women. They had this annoying way of clinging and flirting, and he thought it was just plain pathetic. Unfortunately, they're like dogs to meat; they can smell a sexy male from a mile away, and although Law didn't mind being called sexy, it got him pissed as hell when they decide they can just openly touch things.

The inadequately dressed womens' googly eyes also got the present Shichibukai's attention, much to his aggravation.

Hancock, pissed at him for so easily suading the females, calmed down when she saw his obvious disinterest in pervertedness. Luckily, Joker, or Doflamingo, was playing with one of Whitebeard's men and didn't seem to pay attention to wherever his fellow Shichibukai were looking at.

Whitebeard was a huge boss, and many other large bosses were indebted to him. His gang was so big, he has squad commanders, and from what he heard from Nyon-baba, one of them was being held captive.

The party was both a cover up and a celebration. The guy who caught the commander, Marshall D. Teach, wanted to become a Shichibukai, and so this is a welcoming party of sorts. The captive's, Portgas D. Ace's, freedom is being negotiated from behind the scenes.

Law, being the uncaring bastard he is, just wanted to go home. If only Hancock wouldn't accused him of ignorance, hunt him, and burn his world down. Now that, he cares about.

So he will endure, up to the Musician's performance.

Luckily, Hancock despised males and declared to Sengoku, the Marine head, that she would start attacking men if she had to stay in their stench with nothing to look forward to (the performance). Her territory, Kuja, was famous for the incredibly strong women population. Hancock used beauty to her advantage most of the time, but she was the strongest.

Sengoku agreed, and wisely put the performance near the end, so she wouldn't get suspicious, hoping the Shichibukai would assume the order of events was the same order as submissions. Hancock had actually originally refused, but at the last minute she changed her mind for some reason, but again, Law wasn't interested in looking into it.

The point is, he can leave if Hancock leaves.

Sighing, he focused on ignoring the hungry eyes of the other beautiful women throughout the room and making sure Joker didn't see him. The others, however, were less of an issue.

Crocodile had made an appearance; he was an old Shichibukai that got kicked out. Apparently he had been caught embezzling government funds by some rookie gang. He had centered in Alabasta, a very dry town, and the gang had some connection to the Mayor's daughter. She wanted Crocodile to stop using her father and home, or something. He was actually smirking, but Law decided not to even try to think about the meaning.

Kuma was silent and emotionless, much like Law, and was staring in his direction, but was thankfully between him and Joker. The famous scientist Vegapunk did something funky to his body, and now he was super tough, but he sacrificed his personality in return.

Jimbei, from what he heard, had also refused all up until Hancock gave in. He was a good friend of Whitebeard and Ace because the man had taken Fishmen Town under his territory. Fishman Town was famous for taking advantage of the lake right next to it and putting on shows. It was at the very center of Blue city, with the Grand line running through it vertically and the Red Line horizontally.

Blue City is one of a kind. It's huge, 3 times the size of Rhode Island and is more like a small country in the middle of the Pacific ocean, with it's own government and military force. Two, huge roads run through it in an X; the Grand line and the Red line. They section off the Island into the North, East, South and West blues, each with their own county and neighborhoods. But the neighborhoods on the edges of the Grand line are special. Because of undersea currents on either side of the island they each have their own weather conditions.

Plus the upper half of the Grand Line is extremely wild; so different, it's called the New World. Gangs are extremely common, also, in the thousands. The government puts bounties on the real troublesome ones, and the Marines try to stop them. New Gangs are called rookies, and stop being rookies once they manage to pass Fishmen Town, and you can't enter it on the other side because of the Calm Belt Rivers and bizarre weather.

With the constant flow of gangs passing through, the town was in shambles, but then Whitebeard used his authority to claim it, and they settled down.

Obviously, the Shichibukai resident would feel indebted to him. His eyes keenly trailed Law; the Fishman (as they called the residents)was an earnest, honorable man. Jimbei would probably be furious that a person would take advantage of women, but stopped when he realized when Law held no interest, but irritation at the stares directed at him.

Gecko Moria looked at him in jealousy, and that, he easily ignored. Gecko Moria's neighborhood, Thriller Bark, was right before Sabaody Archipelago, which was actually a neutral entertainment center in the middle of a huge lake, with Fishmen Town on the other side. It was filled with ruthless lawlessness. Most of it wasn't even residential, but a small forest and cemeteries.

The last, Hawk Eyes Mihawk, was called the best swordsmen, and was fairly independent; he didn't even have a gang. He just claimed territories with dangerous people to test his strength against. He was just observing with interest in what Law would do.

He sighed again. They (besides Hancock) would also probably be wondering why Trafalgar Law, famous Underground doctor (oxymoron), boss of the Heart gang and with a 200 million bounty, was doing at a government event.

Gangsters could be anyone, even your local doctor.

He was one of the super rookies, with a bounty exceeding 100 million, as was the person that beat Crocodile. All of them had reached Sabaody, and the party was close enough to it that other Supernovas could also show up, but he doubted it. They were in the Marineford building, the epicenter for the Marines.

"Trafalgar Law!" Hancock shouted, doing that ridiculous Extreme-Looking-Down pose, "Luffy will be up in a matter of minutes! Pay attention!"

"Don't order me around," he answered with a small glare, but it appeared that Hancock was already in her own world to rebuke him and smash the male's face in. The Heart boss shrugged it off, but did turn to the stage.

The rooms lighting turned off, or the lamps were turned down to such an extent, they had no effect. The spotlight was on the red curtains, yet to be opened. But there was something prying on Law's mind, seconds before they revealed the entertainer. He'd heard the name Luffy somewhere before, and it was on the tip of his tongue.

When he saw who was on stage, he wanted to smack himself for forgetting the name of one of the boldest, strongest, highest bountied, stupidest and impressionable of all the Supernovas; Monkey D. Luffy.

She was simple minded and cherished her friends. She's publicly gone against the government and marines more than any of them, with a 300 million bounty, and only second to that bastard, Kidd(who was a crazy dude with a crazy crew). Luffy, although she had an amazingly gorgeous body, on Hancock's level, she was tomboyish and wore baggy clothes. To the extent that Law had doubted his medical mind when she had fought beside him at the auction house, telling him that Luffy was female.

All he was looking at was the personality, and distinguished male and female from there. It was a strange way of classifying people for a doctor, but he was a strange doctor. Even now, he still declares her personality masculine. Apparently, every person she's met has honestly doubted themselves when they saw how she acted, and the only way Kidd and him knew was because her third gear caused her already E-Cup (And growing, so speaks his professional eye) breasts to nearly pop out of her vest.

Sabaody was just last week, so most of the Supernovas hadn't crossed yet to the New World, including the two currently at the party. Last he heard, Luffy's gang, the Strawhats, had been split up by Kuma, which would explain why she was currently on stage without her crew, but instead a blue haired clown, an okama (and famous revolutionary), and a man with a weird 3 shaped hair cut.

Law was a doctor, Kidd was an engineer, and Luffy was a musician. She wished to gather strong friends and hopefully skilled, fellow musicians. The strawhats are by far the smallest gang the doctor has ever seen, with only 9 people. Luffy herself taught them how to play instruments, doubled with their normal jobs, and only recently, in Gecko Moria's very own Thriller Bark, gained another musician.

But what Law wanted to know, was just what she was doing at this party, how she got connected to Hancock and what the hell she was doing on stage. For once the short haired raven was wearing actual girl clothes; a short yellow dress that accentuated her curves, with no back, and held by the cloth hanging around her neck. Her simple, yet pretty features were now obvious with the help of a thin layer of smartly applied make up. Her signature strawhat, only he could see, was to the side behind stage.

Basically, only if you had seen and met the girl, would you actually be able to tell who it was.

But even then, he heard gasps in the crowd (but from seeing the Luffy was a female, gorgeous or that she was present, Law didn't know). Jimbei and Crocodile doned a knowing look and Hancock had hearts in her eyes, which was creepy even to him.

A back door opening caught the corner of his eye and was surprised to see Ace, Whitebeard, the Marine Admirals, Sengoku, Garp the hero and some tough looking guys (and not so tough looking guys) that he assumed were the commanders, came out.

All eyes were on stage; Luffy had her hands on a small trumpet, one he believed was called a cornett, the clown was on vibes, the 3 guy had a bass and the okama was seated at a drum set, his/her purple hair and manish face were the only parts visable .

The revolutionary tapped the drumstick 4 times, setting a slow and steady beat.

Luffy started, stating the melody. He could tell it was going to be a meaningful, but he suspected only a select few would identify the hope, grief, desperation and determination behind the notes. And although he knew she was a musician, he didn't know she was that skilled. Skilled on his level.

She seemingly glided through the scale, with a combination of notes and rhythms he was not familiar with, but it was one of the most beautiful things he's ever heard. Hancock had said this artist was a famous, and he was surprised it was that stupid, intriguing girl he met last week. But the emotion she displayed was touching, warming even his cold heart.

The power blew him away, and for once he was oblivious to everything but her sound, her music, her feeling. It echoed in Law's mind; her pain wormed it's way into his heart. Law, who thought he had been through hell, couldn't even describe the the ache he felt.

The low strumming of Mr. 3 was pounding, and the beating of the snare striking. Still, the clown's sweet counter melody contrasted beautifully with Luffy's cornett; Law's never felt so much emotion, not ever. He didn't know what she was doing here, what she wanted to accomplish or how she was connected to any of this; he hated seeing the curtain drop, to feel the stop of the emotion and music.

The lights turned back to their original strength (which wasn't even that much), but the room remained silent. Law was panting, sweating at the amount of strain it had caused him, but he could see that he wasn't the only one.

Whitebeard and his commanders were speechless and the admirals (plus Sengoku and Garp) were still in the same state as Law. The Shichibukai were in considerably better condition. Crocodile only had surprise on his face, as did Moria and Mihawk. Kuma seemed normal, and Hancock was the same as he had last checked. Jimbei was crying, and Doflamingo, Joker, was staring at the stage with a look in his eyes that he had seen many times; hunger.

Law went to full on battle strategy mode. Joker would not have her, not do what he did to him. Not break her. She was a truly free spirit, with nothing but pure emotion and the ability to express it. Law, though he wanted her, wanted more to preserve it, see it grow stronger. He moved quickly, when everyone was still frozen.

He passed the group that had left the room 10 minutes ago, on his way to the exit near the stage. "So that was your sister…" a blonde (with a pineapple hairdoo) commander muttered, but it was loud enough for Law, and the Admirals to hear. It had been directed at Ace, who was still in handcuffs.

The doctor was too shocked to move for a good 30 seconds. That answered some questions, he thought as he continued his mission toward the exit, and then the backstage door.

"Ace, you said your sister had been playing for since you were children, but you never said she was so skilled," the gruff, hardy voice of Whitebeard commented, but on a low enough volume that Law was almost out of range.

"She sure was pretty," said another commander, a brunette.

"You better not be thinking of what I think you are," growled Ace.

"I thought Portgas D. Ace didn't have a sister, and they don't share names," Akainu asked, probably to Whitebeard.

"Apparently it was an oath of brotherhood," the aged boss explained, ignoring the growing commotion beside them.

Law smirked, looking back at the group. Ace was getting ready to hit some brunette chief, and that pineapple was trying to stop him. It was pretty amusing, and the marines were just watching, like he was. Shaking his head, Law left the room.

The Heart boss just went in the direction of the stage when he left, and soon enough, he reached a door. He could hear noises, a conversation, through it.

"Are you sure they liked it?" a quivering voice asked. He heard a high pitched chuckle, and a broken glass. "Eek! Mr. 3, watch it, damn it!" screeched a lower voice, this one gruff, like Whitebeard's, but relatively immature.

"Vell, Luffy-chan, it seems ve took the house down," a new voice said, a high male voice, and Law was willing to bet it was the okama's.

"Yup! I only hope it helped get my message across…" Luffy's light voice answered, but it was mournful, and Law didn't like it one bit.

"Please, Mugiwara! We could barely keep ourselves from getting sucked into your playing!" the gruff voice scolded her, and Law decided this would be a good time to cut in. He knocked a few times, and waited.

After a few seconds the door opened to Luffy, looking up because of Laws lanky stature. "Oh! Torao! What are you doing here?" she asked, opening the door wider to reveal Mr. 3 picking broken glass shards, the clown looking down on him, and the purple haired revolutionary was leaning against the wall, in only a leotard, fishnet and cape.

Thank God that he/she was the drummer.

"I should be asking you that, Mugiwara-ya," he answered, looking down at her. She was searching his eyes with an innocence that was a miracle for her age. He kept a tight mask on his face, making sure his true intentions weren't seen.

"Ace is my brother, I came to save him," she declared with a fire in the obsidian eyes.

"Whatever the case, you should have realized how dangerous it was," he said, annoyed that his concern was slipping on his face. It would only be matter of time before it slipped into his voice, which would sound like desperation. Cursing, grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" The okama and Luffy shouted simultaneously. "What do you think you doing?" she shouted, tugging at her arm, much to Law's annoyance. She was surprisingly strong.

"Saving you!"

"Why!? From what!" she demanded.

Law wanted to bang his head against the wall. "You just did that in front of a room of very important people! If they recognize you, they'll surely come after your life!"

The raven went silent.

"Luffy-chan, it might be better for you to vith him," the okama said, "Ve already have a plan of escape, but it might be difficult vith you."

She hesitated, but nodded all the same. "I trusting you, Iva-chan!"

Chan? but Law didn't have time for stupid thoughts. He jerked his hand, and they ran through the halls. The elevator was one the other side, and Law didn't want to risk running into anyone.

Luffy knew Law well enough that he wouldn't mindlessly lead them into dangerous territory, and followed silently as the entered the stairs, but after just 3 floors of the 21 story building, she got bored.

"Torao! Hang tight!" she instructed him. He had a bad feeling about the grin on her face. Law barely had time to grip her waist when he she jumped down to the next floor. After muttering a swear and a shout to wait. He repositioned his hands so it was similar to a piggyback ride.

Law decided not to question how easily she was able to carry him.

She continued, and boy was it a bumpy ride. But the worst parts were that… they bounced, too. He could only thank the Heavens he had reached her first; any other person, besides maybe Ace, in the room, hell, even some random dude on the street, probably would taken advantage of her obliviousness.

In less than 10 minutes they were on ground level.

Law felt a bit queasy and flustered. He hurried to unhook his arms and get down. After a few seconds of deep breaths, his game face back on. He took charge once again, leading the two to the door. The facility was well taken care of, he noticed. The walls weren't faded and the tiles weren't stained or smudged.

These observations were the only thing keeping him from staring at the girl he was no longer dragging, but still holding hands with. They were almost at the entrance/exit, when he heard footsteps. He skidded to a stop, but Luffy, with her accursed stretching powers, didn't.

The momentum caused her to fly into the middle of the hallway. She tugged her hand, and it slapped back to normal length. But right in time for her to notice the Admiral in front of her.

The red dog.

Luffy had, unbelievably, caused Law to want to hit his head against something for the third time that night.

Akainu was famous for his strict sense of justice. That and his Devil Fruit powers granted him an Admiral seat. The red clad marine was in a state of confusion. His mission was to hunt down the gangsters that terrorized the citizens, but what he just heard had shaken his mind.

Gangsters can be citizens to, they can have family to. They try to save their friends, but they trash everyone else's life. Still, were they truly evil? Akainu was in for some major moral questioning later that night, but until he got into his car, drove to his home, and was seated on his living room couch, his previous morals and principles would remain.

So when he saw the 300 million bountied trumpeter, he did what he did best: attacked.

His fist became lava, and headed straight for her chest, but a hand, or something, pulled her out of the way in the last second. Unfortunately, the molten rock splashed onto her chest, causing her to screech in the searing pain.

Luffy had taken a lot of damage, and kept fighting, before she had arrived to this place (it was only thanks to make-up and pantihoes that she was able to go on stage) so she easily stayed conscious. But the scorching heat on her chest was not helping things. She wiped it off, and ignored the burns to her hands.

Law again took hold of her wrist and dragged her to his car. Akainu didn't chase after the duo, because he knew he would see them again.

Luffy was handling the pain very well, Law saw, and was reassured by her to just drive and look at it later. The heat had burned the yellow cloth covering her chest, and it took all Law's self control not to look at her falling dress. The Straw Hat, which was securely around her neck, didn't seem to mind, but still faintly aware that Law was in the car.

To relief, she covered her chest and they continued to drive to his clinic.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, glaring half-heartedly at her when they reached a red light. Luffy showed no sign of fright or regret. "I need to save him," she answered, looking straight ahead. Groaning, he continued to drive.

"Thank you, though," she added, smiling. Law involuntarily blushed, quick to return his attention to the road to drive. Luffy seemed content, expecting his reply seconds after hers.

"You really are such a lovable idiot."

* * *

**I hope you liked it and read the other oneshots!**

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
